


i will wait for you.

by tawamure



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Coming of Age, Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Extremely Underage, F/M, First Crush, First Love, Fluff, Growing Up, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Older Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pining, Romance, Smut, happy ending?? who knows, nothing properly romantic happens till reader is a bit older, pretty big age difference between levi and reader, young reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawamure/pseuds/tawamure
Summary: You would forever be in debt to the man that saved you that day.Y/N, after being taken in by the survey corps, lives her youth in adoration of humanities strongest, the man who saved her life. Brought up by the survey corps as if she was their own, she grows by the side of Levi.To her, he is her world. To him, she's all thats pure and good.As years pass, he watches her flourish into a young woman.Feelings grow complicated and Levi realises that the little girl he saved all those years ago is not so little anymore.And he just might be feeling the same way she does about him.





	1. prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously need to stop writing new fanfiction when I haven't finished my other ones.  
> oh well!!!!  
> Things will almost definitely be changed around here- it's unclear to me how im going to lay the story out so expect some chapters to be moved places ect,  
> also, nothing properly romantic happens till the reader is a bit older. its still pretty yikes tho bc age difference but whatever. hope you enjoi :]]]

 

The crowd of soldiers were celebrating a big win on the survey corps behalf. There was alcohol and dancing- and of course the Survey Corps sweetheart insisted on coming.

Of course Levi -the designated baby sitter- was stuck with the kid for the night. He hated to admit it, but he didn't mind it all too much. She was a funny little thing, cute, with sass to boot.

Not to mention she was completely & utterly enamoured with Levi. After he had saved her life that night, she followed him around like a lost puppy. It was tiresome at times- after all Levi was a man who preferred his own company, and rightly so, after all the shit he'd been through. Sometimes he'd want some peace and quiet and give her to Hange or some other comrade to look after her. But usually, it came down to him again. Because she liked him the best and to be honest- he liked her too. She was a good kid.

In truth, he felt sorry for her. A little girl who lost the only family she had and was left alone. He saw himself in her.

The small party was going smoothly- the soldiers having a rare and fleeting moment of happiness. The girl danced with her shoes off, a certain adorable charm to her. She had been a good source of laughs throughout the night, thankfully, not throwing any temper tantrums as kids tend to do. She'd tried to dance with Mike but found he was far too tall, so resorted to clinging onto his leg as he walked around. This went on for a good 10 minutes before she was eventually pried off by Hange who had swung her around madly to the sound of the bagpipes. Erwin had also allowed her a tiny sip of his alcohol- to which when she tasted it she screwed up her face in disgust and promptly cried; _'This tastes like horse shit!'_

Levi had almost spat out his drink at this. All eyes had turned to him as they knew she'd almost certainly learned those words from him.

Eventually, she had tired out and climbed into Levi's arms again. The bagpipes had quieted, and now some people had begun taking their leave. Levi was planning to go soon. Parties weren't his scene- and soon the kid would be irritable and needing rest too. A conversation had risen on when someone was getting married- and Y/N- who had been considerably quiet for this half of the party suddenly piped up.

"I wanna marry you when i'm big, Levi!"

The stoic mans eyes widen, face turning a peculiar shade of red.Mike laughs a booming laugh, head thrown back. Hange hoots, clapping their hands. "How precious! Isn't she adorable?" 

"Fancy that Levi! Found yourself a wife!" Erwin grins.

" _Tch,_ shut up." Levi snaps at the three. The little girl in his arms only clings tighter, looking terribly offended at all the laughter.

"Whats funny? I want to marry Levi!" She pouts, grabbing a fistful of the short mans cravat. This only results in more laughter from the small crowd, much to the girls dismay.

"That's enough brat. I think its time you go to bed." Levi says. His voice is stern, but he manages to be somewhat gentle at the same time. Erwin cant help but admire how well the 'unbreakable soldier' handles the kid. Levi may be young himself, just in the survey corps for a little more than a year now, but he had matured fast & somehow he handled the kid with ease. Levi was the kids favourite out of all of them. It was something none of them would have expected. "I'm not tired, Levi!" She whines- and then subsequently yawns. Levi cant help but chuckle.

"Bed time, brat."

Erwin- slightly intoxicated- gives the little girl a kiss on the forehead, and so does Hange, telling her not to let the bed bugs bite. Theres a chorus of good-nights, a few of which Levi does not acknowledge. He doesn't get along with everyone in the Survey Corps. Some didn't take too kindly to a boy from the underground- and his sheer raw skill with his 3DMG gear annoyed many of them to no end.

"Bunch of drunks." He mutters as the girl nuzzles into his shoulder.

"Bunch of drunks..." She repeats sleepily, fiddling with his collar.

"Hey, don't go repeating that, you damn parrot. They're bad words."

"Okay.." She complies, wrapping her arms around his neck. He enters his room, shutting the door. His trusty arm chair sits stagnant as always. He heads into the side room- the bedroom he seldom ever used. Except now, its usually inhabited by a certain little rascal. He sets her down on her bed, helping her shimmy out of her dress and into plain garments for sleeping. Once she's tucked in, she speaks once more.

"Hey Levi? Why can't you marry me?"

He almost falls off the bed. "You're far too young for me, brat."

"But i'll be big one day, wont I?" She cries, grabbing his hand.

He sighs, looking at her with a melancholy twinge in his chest. "I should hope so." 

There were no certainties or promises in this world. There was always the looming figure of death. No matter how much he cared for the kid, he couldn't promise her anything.

"Then... you can marry me when i'm big! You just wait on me, see?" She has such a hopeful look in her eyes that he can't say no. Fondness pangs in his heart.

"...Alright. I'll wait on you."

"Promise!" She demands.

He places a hand across his heart, humouring her.

"I, Levi Ackerman, promise i'll wait on you." He sighs, a small smile on his face.

"And marry me! You forgot that bit."

"And marry you. Goodnight, brat." He gets up, lighting the lamp by her bedside. Just as he's ready to head out the door, she speaks again. "Will you stay in here tonight Levi? I don't wet the bed or get the nightmares when you're here.." She pleads, voice suddenly shy. He could never get used to sleeping in a bed properly. In the underground he tended to sleep on a chair too- and never for a long time. It was just what he was used to.

"You know i prefer sleeping on my chair, Y/N." But nonetheless, he sighs, laying down beside her. "Scoot over, brat."

She does, and he wraps one sinewy arm around her small body protectively.

 

That night, for the first time in a long time, Levi slept soundly.


	2. savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origins of how reader ended up with the survey corps.

Fear and shock froze her body. The naked man stood tall- so tall she had to look up.  
That wasn't new for her- she was only 5 and so looking up was a natural response, being so small and young.

But she had to really crane her neck. He was a giant- a real giant, and he was eating her father.

A titan.

Her mothers screams meld into the air. She can hardly move from shock. She takes big, laboured, shuddering breaths as her mother tells her to hide.  
So she does as she's told, tears blinding her eyes as she hides in the bushes. The brambles prickle her skin, some drawing blood, but she doesn't dare move or breathe.

In all her short life, she'd never felt such terror before.  
It froze her to the ground.  
It broke her heart.  
It lingered in the air around her, and she tried her best not to breath it in, should the sound of her breathing give her hiding spot away.

•••

All she hears for some time is wails and screams.

And then they stop.

The ground vibrates. A titan begins its walk. She sees now how vast they are in number. There must be 10- maybe more- as 10 was all she knew how to count to.

She peeps out from the bushes. A mistake. But it was inevitable. The image she saw that day would forever be burned in the back of her mind. It would be one of the deepest emotional scars she'd ever obtain.

Half of her mothers body lays on the ground. Her mouth is slack and frozen in a scream. The grass is no longer green. It is damp and coated in red.  
Why wasn't her mother moving? Where were her legs?

She cannot stop the scream from leaving her lips.  
" _Mama_!"

Instantly, she clamps her hands to her mouth. The big mans head snaps towards her, face in a perpetual grin. Its teeth are coated with red too, as if it had wore too much lipstick and smeared its teeth. Her heart hammers. Theres an instant where the titan just looks at her, and she at him. She is frozen.

And then he begins to run.  
She almost trips at the shockwaves of its footsteps, scrambling through blood-slick grass to get away.

She was lucky that day. Lucky she was a fast kid- and even more lucky that someone had arrived just at that moment.

She looked behind her in her run, hearing a strange new sound.  
Just as the titan reaches out a large hand in an attempt to snatch her, theres a blur in the air, something flying toward the big mans neck at astonishing speed.  
A slice, and the Titan falls.

The little girl trips in shock, rolling & landing hard on her backside, mere inches from the vast body.  
She barely recognises the pain, staring at the figure knelt upon the back of the titans neck.

He has raven black hair, and he wears a cape with wings on the back.

She would always remember his face that day- covered with blood in contrast to steely grey eyes.  
And that symbol. The wings.

He approached her, sheathing his blades.  
"You're safe now."

She looked up at him in awe.

•••

Once the team had cleared up the number of titans, they landed.  
While the titan blood on the soldiers had begun to evaporate- human blood did not.  
And this town was covered in it.

"Goddamnit, we got here too late. There's no one left here. They're all dead." Gelgar sheathed his swords, feeling bitter.

Hange Zoë lands, wiping a splatter of blood on their mouth.  
"I've checked almost everywhere, Commander. I don't see any survivors."

If they had just gotten the emergency signal a little earlier- maybe the people would still be alive. The commander frowned.  
Erwin sat upon his horse. In the distance, he suddenly sees the shape of Levi Ackerman- their greatest weapon.

In his arms, there is a child.

"Wait. Look. It wasn't all for naught."

Levi lands, holding the small form to his chest. She was shaking like a leaf.

She grips his cloak tightly, her feet and hands smeared with red from the grass she'd ran through. Normally, Levi would be disgusted. But his stone heart broke for her.

The little girl kept speaking, voice shaky and hoarse.  
"My mama.. you have to get my mama.. she was lying on the grass, but her legs were gone. I don't know where they went."

Levi gave the others a look.  
"She's the only one left. Got to her right before the titan did."

Nanaba grabbed a blanket from the cart, taking the child from Levi.  
"Well, at least we didn't bring the rescue supplies for nothing. Give her here. Levi, could you sit in the cart with her?"

Levi really, really didn't want to. He feared if he looked at the child for too long he might start crying. It reminded him too much of when his own mother died- and he was left alone, starving and defenceless in a place rife with criminals.

He grunts, getting into the cart.  
She stares into the distance, repeating the word mama, now swaddled in a blanket. It did nothing for her shaking.  
She was not cold. She was in shock.

•••


	3. dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the last part!

"The question is, what do we do with the kid? Theres no immediate family left- and theres no villagers left either." Hangë asks Erwin.

"She'll have to be taken to an orphanage," He answers, his horse beginning to slow at the sight of the Survey Corps base.  
"It's just too far a journey at the moment. We'll head back to the base. She'll just have to stay there for a few days before we arrange someone to come get her."

Hangë gives the child a curious glance. An idea bubbles in their mind. Wether Erwin will agree with it, they don't know.

•••

When the girl is back on solid ground, she vomits everywhere, all over the floors in the base.

Levi cringes, keeping a safe distance. Although it disgusts him, he has the nagging itch to clean it. If something isn't clean, Levi is sure to see to it.  
He already knows Erwin is going to ask him to do so, and he heads off the fetch cleaning supplies.

"Oh dear. She's certainly been through a lot, this one. Poor little thing...that's right, you let it all up. Better out than in." Hange says, rubbing the childs back.

Levi returns soon, a rag over his mouth and nose.

" _tch_. Someone get her a bath. She's damn filthy. I'm not having her getting blood all over the ground too."

Everything seems to happen in an instant.  
Hange and the fresh recruited Nanaba take her, heating up the water. They peel the filthy dress from her body, carefully placing her in the bath.

The warm water envelops her. She feels terribly bare and afraid, strangers rubbing at her red dyed fingers with rags.

She vaguely recognises the voice of one of them ask; _"What's your name, sweetheart?"_

It takes her a moment to answer, because she swears she can still hear screaming.

"Y/N." She answers quietly.

•••

After Y/N is cleaned and in fresh (albeit slightly oversized) garments, they take her to Levi's room.

Immediately, the little girl perks up, looking more alert than before. She recognises him- the man that saved her. She looks at him like he's a damn angel.  
And maybe he was to her, in that moment, when he came flying down with the wings on his back and saved her.

"Whats this?" He asks, looking as uninterested as ever.

Hange grins knowingly, hands resting on the little girls shoulders.  
"You have a spare room, right?"

•••

"Alright kid. You sleep here for now."  
Levi sets her down on his immaculate bed, hesitating for a moment. Should he stay?

It proved that it didn't matter if he stayed or not. She came right back out of his sleeping quarters and followed him.

He stared at her, and she at him.

"Wheres my mama?" She asked.

"Dead." He replies, and when she grabs his legs in an attempt to sit on his lap he lets her.  
He hoists her up under the arms, and she sat, small in his lap like a cat.

She looks distressed, her childlike features an open book. "Dead? What does dead mean?"

Levi sits awkwardly, arms on the chair rests, not touching the child.  
"It means you won't see her again."

It takes her a moment to comprehend this, tears brimming in her large eyes.  
"I..I.. won't see her again?"  
Fat tears roll down her cheeks, and Levi gently rubs her back.

"...If it will make you feel better, my mother is dead too."

The girl looks up at him, sniffling.  
"Really? So we kinda like same?"

His heart aches when he looks at her. He hates it.  
"Yes.I suppose we are."

"Then.. why don't you cry? Doesn't it hurt you in here..?" She places a hand on his chest, over his heart.

He tries to simplify his replies as much as possible, after all, she was only a baby.

"Because it happened a long time ago. In a few years you wont cry as much."

She spent the rest of her night sitting with the man who saved her. Occasionally they would talk. Their conversations were strange, as kids often tended to say strange things.   
She'd sit by his leg or if he allowed, on his lap. And she was quiet when he asked.  
She didn't mind, as long as she wasn't alone. When she was alone she could see her mother, clear as day behind her eyelids. 

Dead.

•••

She soiled the bed that night.

He had entered the room in the wee hours of the morning to check on the kid, and the smell of urine hit him like a bullet. If someone were to take a picture of his face at that moment, it would've been priceless.

She looked up at him with bubbling teary eyes.

"I had a bad dream and the leaks came out..I didn't mean it, honest." She avoided his eyes, shaking miserably.

He handed her over to Hange to bath her. It took all his willpower not to cringe in absolute disgust as he stripped the wet bed, and began to urgently scrub the sheets in boiling water.

Kids, he decided, were not his thing.


	4. hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phew! sorry for the delay, i've been very busy and im real tired. kind of a filler chapter, but its nearly the holidays so soon i'll be able to write without stalling so much. 
> 
> I'm glad people seem to enjoy this so far! I hope i can live up to expectations! there wont be much romance at first but it will come soon enough!

  
It had been a week since you were brought to the Survey Corps headquarters. Erwin had been painfully busy, and any attempts to rehome the girl were momentarily put on hold.

She'd wet the bed multiple times, would only speak to Levi at first, repeatedly woke from night terrors and had hardly eaten. Thankfully, soon enough she'd begun eating normally, became less withdrawn, but she still woke at night uncomfortably.  
Those nights irked Levi, but he did his best to comfort her. It was the least he could do.

He'd begun to sleep next to her, as she'd asked him to one night when she had a nightmare about a titan.  
"You made that titan go away. Maybe if you stay then they'll go away in my dreams too."

Surprisingly, she was right. With the stoic man by her side she felt comfortingly safe. He was like a dream catcher, protecting her from titans and bad dreams alike.

No one had been planning for the kid to stay long. Maybe a week or so at most.  
Hange, however, did have plans.

The mad scientist had all but broken down Levi's door one morning, picking up the child like a sack of potatoes.

"Hangeeee!" The child had screamed delightedly.  
Hange was growing to be her second favourite here. The eccentric scientist had taken to the child since day one, never abandoning her on the nights she wet the bed.

"It's a natural response to trauma at her age. She can't help it, after what she's been through." Hange had told Levi, who had been keeping a safe distance from the urine covered child.

Now, Hange swept her up and swung her around.  
"Look who didn't have any accidents!Im so proud of you! Well, we'll be off now Levi."

The shorter man frowns, looking up from his notes abruptly.  
"Where the hell are you taking her?" He questions, tone almost angry.

Hange laughs heartily, her hands banging down onto his desk.  
A paper flies away, which the little girl chases after, picks up with her tiny hands and props back on the desk.

"So you do care! I knew you weren't as mean as you make yourself out to be."

"Knowing you you'll get her and yourself killed, shitty glasses. She's fine here." He growls.

Hange pushes her glasses up her nose, fixing their determined gaze on Levi.  
"I'm taking her to Erwin."

Levi tries not to show his surprise, but his eyes betray him. "So the orphanage has came for her?"

Y/N squints, looking at Levi with a questioning gaze.  
"Whats an orphanage? Who came for me?"

"NO!" Hange screams. The two jump, all attention now on the taller woman.

"I'm taking her to Erwin to see if we can keep her. What do you think, Levi? I think it'd be great to raise a solider."

Absurd. Absolutely absurd, Levi thought.  
"There's no way Erwin will allow that, you stupid-"

"You never know! I for one, think it's a great idea."

"Tch. Say he says yes. Who's gonna look after her? I'm not having you throwing her at me every time you're busy."

"She can stay with everyone. It's a joint operation. She goes where she wants to go and she'll stay with whoever doesn't mind. We have plenty of spare rooms, too. She can have one of those. We can train her up and when she's old enough send her to the cadet corps." Hange shrugs.

Levi shakes his head in disgust.  
"You're talking about her as if she's a damn dog. She isn't a pet. She's a child."

"You know how cruel life in those orphanages can be, Levi. It's shady business. I don't want to send a child off to somewhere that robs her of her life."

Levi fixes his stony gaze on the girl. Hange was right, to some extent. Orphanages, especially further out from the interior, were shady. There was rumours of sex trafficking and child labour. Conditions were poor and the children weren't taken care of properly. Most kids like her ended up on the streets.

"Maybe you're right about that. But isn't it the same thing having her grow up here? This is just as shitty an environment for a child. You say you want to bring her up to be a soldier. She should have a choice. You're robbing her of her life either way."

"It's sure as hell better than fending for yourself. You of all people should know how hard it is for a kid to live life alone."

Levi clenched his fists, grinding his teeth. He didn't particularly like being reminded of the past.  
He remembered the ever present hunger, the fear, the feeling of abandonment when Kenny left him to fend for himself.  
And then, he remembered Farlan and Isabel, and his chest ached. No regrets, he reminded himself.

Being alone had shaped him into someone cold and intimidating, and maybe it was better like that. It was better to feel nothing than to have to go through pain constantly, emotional torture so common in a profession like this.  
But were you really human, if you didn't feel, if you didn't love?

He didn't want a kid like her to end up so changed, so scarred like him.  
Life had already robbed her, at the tender age of 5. He knew the feeling all too well.

Hange was right. To send the kid off to an orphanage would be sending her to a slaughter house.

He sighs, shaking his head.  
"Alright. Whatever you want, four eyes. You ask Erwin. But i doubt he'll go through with this."


	5. soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What mattered was he was there for the child who had no one to love her, and she was there for the man who needed to be loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for not updating quicker. Im going through a bad time in my life right now, im sorry.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! Im halfway through writing the next chapter.

Ask Erwin she did. The woman wasted no time in her endeavours, and she was intent on keeping the child with the survey corps. She'd looked at the girl and something had stirred in her. She wanted to do one good thing, and what was better than changing a cruel fate already decided?

Hange had entered Erwins office after her talk with Levi, and had explained he plan in full detail.  
"I propose we keep her.", Were the first words Hange said.

Erwins initial reaction was less than impressed. Setting down his quill, he looks at Hange and says what she feared he'd say all along.

"The Survey Corps is no place for a child."

"Ah, the thing is, sir, i knew you would say that. This may not be ideal for a child, but you know whats in store for her at an orphanage."

Erwin sighs, pinching his brow. Through the piles of paperwork and plotting on his desk, this was all he needed now.

"This is nothing but hassle, Hange. You know how much attention kids demand? She isn't an animal."

"Oh come on, Erwin! She's just a tiny human! Even Levi isn't opposed to this, and you know how stubborn that man can be. It can work out and you know it. You're just too occupied to consider-"

Erwin cuts the woman off, voice firm and cold.  
" _No_. It will not work, because i wont allow it. While i'm not opposed to your plan either, the prospect of a child living here is a burden. It simply won't work."  
He picks up his quill agains and begins to write, feeling particularly irritated.  
"You are excused. Please leave my office."

Hange is quiet for a moment, feeling chilled by Erwin's less than friendly attitude. She knew he was busy, but his complete dismissal angered her.

"..Children don't stay children for long in a world like this, Erwin." She uttered.

Hange had begun to loose hope. Glancing from the girl to commander, she tenses, feeling helpless. The talk had not gone to plan, and suddenly her mind felt bleak.

Grasping at straws, Hange had tried one last trick.

"Look," She picks up the girl,  
"You want to stay here, don't you?"

Y/N's eyes widen, nodding vigorously.  
Erwin's eyes soften momentarily, blue orbs meeting the girls.

"I'll contact the orphanage tonight. Someone will come for her soon." He spares the child one last glance, feeling a pressing guilt in his chest, before looking back down at his papers to distract himself.

In that moment Y/N finally spoke, her voice like a sudden loud crash in an abyss of silence.

"No! I ain't gonna go wif them! Levi and Hange said they did bad things. I'm staying right here, even if it means i gotta be a soilder!"

Erwin looks up, seeing the little girl's defiant gaze. For a moment, all he saw was her eyes, and the firm and decided look she gave. In those mere seconds, he did not see a child, but saw someone far beyond their age, a soldier.   
Her eyes held the future, and he felt it, even though she was a child, her words were unmovable.

Needless to say, it sparked his interest.   
Raising a soldier, he wondered. Would it really be all bad?

It could work. He was in a sour mood from the heavy workload this week, which had largely influenced his distaste.

The little girl continued on, not stopping there. She didn't hesitate to throw verbal abuse at the commander, and he would've laughed if the situation wasn't so absurd.

"I hate you! I wont let them orphanages take me. I'll run away and ill come back here, thats what ill do!"

She takes heavy breaths, her temper rising. Her baby fat cheeks were flushed,and her brows furrowed in anger.

Even Hange is taken aback by the outburst. The girl had been relatively quiet these past days, never challenging anyone. She was docile and sweet, but now her temper had emerged.  
Hell, Hange wasn't even sure the kid had understood what was going on. But she was wrong. She'd been listening to all the arguing and debating with a keen ear and had managed to understand at least a part of what was happening.

To you, this was the only seemingly safe place you had at the moment. Nothing had come to hurt you here, as of yet. But the prospect of being taken from what seemed safe once again frightened you. Everything frightened you now. You were a lost soul, latching onto rubble in a shipwreck.

_You're safe now._  
You hear Levi's words once again. They'd stuck with you, for some odd reason. And they made you feel content.

What you once called home was gone, and the people you knew with it. Now you were here, and it felt stranger than ever.  
However, though small, there were comforts. There was warm tea and baths whenever you had an accident, and you could hear birds singing when you woke up.   
These things were small in comparison to your favourite of all.   
There was Levi.

Why you would begin to feel such a strong connection to him was one of those things in life you could never explain for certain. One of the things that no one questioned, they were just fact.  
With him, there was a sense of comfort and safety. Maybe it was because he was big and strong (well, at the time he seemed big to you) or maybe it was because you shared the same grief of loss. the unfairness of life had hit both of you undeservingly at such young ages. It was easy, because you both felt a sense of understanding with each other, despite the age gap.

It didn't matter, anyway.   
What mattered was he was there for the child who had no one to love her, and she was there for the man who needed to be loved.

He saved you. You would not forget it.

You were angry now. You'd lost your home, your mama and your papa. Everything in one day. Like hell would you loose more good things, no matter how measly they were.   
You'd found comforts, and you would hold onto them for all your worth.

You eyed Erwin angrily, and he looked at you with an expression impossible to read for a 5 year old.  
Hange can practically hear the cogs whirring in Erwins brain. He pauses before finally letting out a sigh.

"...Alright. Y/N may stay, for now. We'll see how this arrangement works out in time. Are you both happy?"

Hange practically screams, sweeping the girl off her feet and swinging her round.  
"You hear that? You're staying! Oh, i'm so glad!"

"Nothing's set in stone right now, Hange. Show me you can handle things maturely." Erwin warns her, a firm tone in his voice.

Hange gives a determined smile, saluting, "Yes sir!"


End file.
